


and I will still be here, stargazing

by vanishinghitchhiker



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, is that tag for Tidus or how preslashy Lulu is? yes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishinghitchhiker/pseuds/vanishinghitchhiker
Summary: The entire river glows, like a sea of stars.





	and I will still be here, stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eida/gifts).



Lulu stood well aside as Wakka and Sir Auron instructed a certain blitzball player on walking the fine line between inspiring the respect due to a summoner and her guardians, and not acting like a complete tourist in front of the merchants. This time, she was content to let someone else have a turn explaining things to the befuddled boy.

Straying from Kimahri’s side (though not from his watchful eye), Yuna came to stand beside her. After a moment, she spoke, almost hesitantly. “Lulu? When you saw the Moonflow at night, who were you with?”

“Who was I with?” echoed Lulu, tilting her head.

“I mean, was it Lady Ginnem or Lord Zuke? If you don’t mind talking about it, that is.”

“Neither. Summoners don’t usually make the crossing at night.” She found herself putting on her guide-to-Spira voice, too used to you-know-who. “Technically, the temple pays for passage at any time, but there was an incident some years ago that left most people with the opinion that shoopuf work better when they’re well rested, pilgrimage or no.”

“I see. I just thought… the way you’d described it, I thought maybe you’d seen it for yourself.”

There was nothing worse than the sound of a crestfallen Yuna. “I did,” Lulu admitted. “I was with Chappu.”

“Oh,” said Yuna, softly. Then, in a more bracing tone, she added, “It must have been so romantic.”

“We didn’t pay much attention to the view.”

Yuna’s hands flew to her face, not quite in time to cover her gasp or her red cheeks. “Lulu!”

“That’s not what I meant,” she said, hiding her own small smile. “It seemed romantic enough at first—a quiet stroll on a clear night—but it turned out he’d only brought me out here for one thing.”

Pouting, Yuna made an indignant sound at the innuendo. “You’re doing that on purpose!”

She gave an obliging chuckle, but knew a bit of teasing wouldn’t be enough to dissuade Yuna. Sure enough (after composing herself), she asked Lulu, “What happened?”

It was a pity she wasn’t in the habit of lying. Especially to Yuna. “Chappu... wasn’t happy to hear I’d become a guardian. He wanted me safe from Sin, not running straight for it.”

“But he...” Yuna didn't finish the sentence; Lulu mentally supplied ... _did just that_. They watched as a stray pyrefly paused beside a moonlily, almost like it was alighting upon it, before drifting right through a few seconds later. “What a place to have an argument.”

Not quite shrugging, Lulu bent down to smooth an imaginary kinked belt in her skirt. “I went on being a guardian, and he went on being a Crusader. That’s all.”

“I’m sorry.” Yuna’s voice was nearly a whisper. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s alright. Painful memories are just as important as the good.”

“Mm. I suppose.”

As they stood in silence, she watched the way Yuna gazed out over the water. And when Yuna stepped closer to the riverbank, Lulu watched her hands instead—behind her back, worrying at her bracelets. “I wonder... who my new guardian will get to see it with?”

She sounded so young just then that it made Lulu’s heart ache to hear it.

“We’ll all come back together,” she promised, sure in that moment that she could convince even Sir Auron (who did seem to have _some_ affection for the boy, deep down).

Unless, of course, he’d rather be alone—right now, all Lulu knew is that she didn’t want to be.

Yuna turned just enough to smile at her, then closed her eyes. “Thank you,” she said softly. “It does sound beautiful.” A low ray of sun broke through the clouds to dance on the water behind her.

“It truly is,” said Lulu. Her voice was almost steady.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader, jaclynhyde.


End file.
